The Nikun Chronicles
by Nude Frog
Summary: **ON HIATUS** Unfortunately it is on HOLD for a while until I can fix some major plot flaws. THIS IS NOT ABANDONED! It's just getting tweeked!
1. Assembly

A/N: Hey, all

A/N: Hey, all! This is my first time writing a **Naruto** fan fiction. My previous account was accidently deleted and my **Inuyasha** story lost, so I figured I would start anew with a different anime. I remembered watching **Naruto** a couple years back and it was a tad too "kiddish" at times for me, but then I heard the **Shippuden** series was out and I fell in love all over again. So, basically this is my take on that series. Hope you enjoy!

All right, cronies, listen up because I'm only going to explain this once (except the warnings).

TITLE: "The Nikun Chronicles"

ANIME: **Naruto**  Masashi Kishimoto

Main Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, and possibly members of the Akatsuki (I haven't decided any pairings at this point).

Summary: Sasuke's time is up. With his future as Hokage on the line, Naruto must redeem his best friend, conquer his inner demon, and defeat the Akatsuki in order to rule a nation that despises him.

Time frame: After the time skip/ **Naruto Shippuden** series.

Warnings: Graphic violence, torture, rape, course language, sexual situations, disturbing themes (the psychoanalytical aspects of the inner mind) and BAD HUMOR.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but as long as there are fandoms, there are authors with warped minds to completely screw up any authenticity left in the series!

**Chapter One:**

" Assembly"

It was quiet. Dawn was always a peaceful time of tranquil sunlight and broken sleep. It was a time of hushed transactions and new goals. There was, however, no sound. No chattering birds, creaking doors, dripping water, or stifled yawns.

A shinobi sat, perched in a swaying tree overlooking the city of Konoha. The sun reflected off his golden hair and his piercing blue eyes squinted into the minimal rays. He watched as streetlights dimmed and people emerged from their homes.

He envied them. Not because of their simple lives. The ninja loved his line of work. The anticipation of the next mission caused him to fidget. He wasn't jealous of their wealth. Cramped quarters made him feel comfortable and secure, while large opulent houses seemed ridiculous with no one to fill them.

That was it. He watched as young children kissed their parents goodbye as they left for their classes, some taking less direct routes to delay the inevitable as wives waved off husbands and returned to their household chores.

_Family_. It was a foreign word to the shinobi. Friendships, endurance, honor; these were all concepts he lived by everyday. Family was all together different.

_A younger Naruto bent down to grab Sasuke by the collar. Angry black eyes focused on him and his former friend sneered with contempt._

_" You've never had a family, so how would you know the pain of losing everything? Huh?" Sasuke screamed._

_Naruto was at a loss for words. He didn't know what it was like. He couldn't understand having something so close to you taken away so quickly, but as he looked down at his struggling friend, realization dawned._

_" It's true I'll never know what it's like to lose a family." The words were so quiet, Sasuke stilled to hear them. The Uchiha watched as his former teammate focused on him with raw determination. " But this is one of my first bonds, and I don't want to see anything happen to it."_

_" Then I will break this bond."_

The ninja grimaced as a sharp wind sliced through the canopy. Apprehension, he could feel it in everything around him.

_Time's up._

Those words finalized his worries. The Uchiha's time was up. The three-year contract with Orochimaru was coming to an end and the serpent Sannin would soon collect.

The shinobi gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the trunk, splitting the tree in half. " Damn it, Sasuke!"

" Naruto!" The voice flitted softly behind him.

" I'm over here!" he called shortly. Soon, two figures appeared racing through the foliage high in the forest. They landed next to Naruto and he grinned despite his attitude.

One was his pink-haired teammate, Sakura. He was so happy to be with her again. Three years tagging behind a perverted hermit whose definition of a "lady" was one who could down three shots of sake and just as quickly go down on you was enough for Naruto to appreciate the subtle gentleness that Sakura possessed.

The other warrior next to his friend was adorned with a lazy expression and leaned nonchalantly against the splintered bark. The blond was more than envious of his friend's position in the shinobi ranks, while he was (due to a grievous error) still technically a genin.

It didn't matter, though. All ready two days back home and he was making preparations to kick ass in the Chuunin exams. He'd show everyone what the class clown could do now!

" Hokage wants to see you," Shikamaru stated, breaking Naruto out of his reminiscing. " Something important, I guess."

" What does that old hag want now?" he grumbled.

" NARUTO!" Sakura roared disapprovingly, slamming her fist into the young man's head. " That's no way to talk about the Hokage, you idiot!"

" So when I become Hokage, you'll stop calling me an idiot?" he asked hopefully, rubbing his swelled cranium.  
" No, because you'll still be an idiot," she shot back.

" Are you two just about done?" Shikamaru complained. " Tsunade wants to see you, _now_."

" Fine," Naruto sighed, preparing to leave.

" Naruto," Sakura said, quietly.

" Yah?" he asked, looking back. The haunted look in the young woman's eyes halted his movements. As soon as it had appeared, the moment was gone and the female ninja smiled.

" Never mind, you just hurry to go see the Hokage."

" Sakura, I know what's happening and believe me, I will bring him back."

Sakura forced another smile as the two men left. '_ He made the promise before,_' she thought, bitterly. She stopped her brooding to consider what he had just said. Naruto had plunged into that promise without thinking of the consequences. The boy had been unaware of the Uchiha's consuming hate and desire for power.

This time, Naruto knew Sasuke's ambitions and true character and had made the same promise.

" Oh, Naruto," Sakura sighed, sliding down to sit and clutch her knees to her chest. " What you can do still might not be enough."

* * *

" Are you all right?" Shikamaru asked as they arrived before the Hokage's door. The blond ninja next to him had suddenly gone quiet and the azure eyes were misted over. " Naruto!"

Naruto blinked and looked at his friend with an impish grin. " Sorry," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. " You said something?"

The lethargic shinobi's eyes narrowed. " I usually don't make it my business, but what's up?"

Naruto's put on vanished and his serious gaze startled the Chuunin. " I know why I'm here and I don't want it to be like last time."

" Well, if you really knew why _we_ are here, then you would know that it's not going to be like last time," he smirked. Shikamaru opened the double iron doors to reveal the crowd waiting inside the room.

Tsunade sat hunched behind her desk, her hands crossed to rest her chin upon them. The Hokage's eyes sparkled with cunning. " So good of you to come, brat."

" Sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto grinned. " I know how precious time is to old people."

The blond woman slammed her hands down, causing the wood to splinter. " MORON!"

" HAG!"

" Now, Naruto," a voice chided from the side. " You know old people get cranky easily when they haven't had their medication."

Naruto laughed when he saw his former teacher's clothed face, his single eye twinkling with amusement.

" Kakashi!" Tsunade snapped. " Any more smart ass remarks and I will have you on D rank missions for a year."

" Yes, Hokage," he said.

" I just love that cool attitude of yours!" Gai exclaimed behind the copy ninja, pumping his fists in the air. " Just what I expect from my rival!"

" Please don't do that," Kakashi groaned, rubbing his temples.

" Aw how cute," Anko gushed, while Genma snorted.

Naruto noticed the gathering of high-class ninja, wondering why they were all here. Were they _all_ going to help him?

" Shut up, all of you," Tsunade growled. " Shizune here will pass out the region I want each team to search and I don't want _any _screw ups."

" Excuse me, Hokage," Genma asked, moving his toothpick to the side of his mouth. " What are we searching for?"

_Time's up._

Naruto blinked as the reality surrounded him again. The Konoha leader became grim. " From recent reports, Orochimaru is on the move. I've been told he is recruiting vast numbers of rogue shinobi of all ranks into the Sound Village. Any attempt into the hideout has proven…disastrous."

" He's building an army," Kakashi surmised.

" Precisely," she nodded. " His ways have always been secretive and done with small numbers, so I have no idea what that bastard is planning, but he did allow the spies to know about the army, but nothing else. That's why we have to move now! We have to get his weapon or all is lost."

" Why is the Uchiha so important?" a voice asked disdainfully from behind. Everyone turned to see three figures walk into the chamber. The speaker was Neji, his white garb shining iridescently. His blank stare was harsh, but it softened when he saw Naruto, who waved enthusiastically. The other two were Gai's prodigy and Sakura.

The pink haired shinobi no longer grimaced when the eccentric young man was around, but Lee knew to keep his actions in check when around her. His jaw no longer sported an ugly purple bruise, but he still winced when he smiled.

" Hyuga," Tsunade said respectably. " Sasuke, as you all know, has been chosen as Orochimaru's next vessel. With this war, I believe the snake bastard will transfer into his body before it starts. With Orochimaru in possession of the Sharingan, we'll all be in deep trouble."

" Who cares about the Uchiha traitor," Neji snapped, ignoring Saskura's flinch. " Why should we risk our lives to rescue someone who doesn't give a damn about us?"

" I didn't say anything about bringing him back alive," Tsunade murmured.

" What!" Naruto shouted. " Just what are you saying?" Sakura began to cry silently while Kakashi watched his blonde teammate carefully.

" Even you're not that dense," the Hokage growled. " Hyuga is right. We've tried. Sasuke chose to betray us and that makes him a missing-nin, punishable by death. As of now, Sasuke Uchiha is the prime target in the Bingo Book. Forget about the Akatsuki and forget Orochimaru. This is a search and destroy mission and it's for him alone."

" That's not fair!" Naruto roared. " I can bring him back, I know I can!"

" You had your chance!" Tsunade shouted. Her stern face warding off any argument. " As soon as you bring me back Sasuke Uchiha's head, your training for Hokage begins."

All present were silent as Naruto stared in disbelief at the leader before him. He had waited all his life to hear those words, but now they only filled him with dread.

" How can you do this to him, Hokage?" Sakura cried. " Sasuke is one of our dearest friends. How can you make him choose like that?"

" Team One will consist of Leader Anko Mitarashi, Medic Ninja Shizune, Scout Genma, and Forces Shikamaru Nara and Gai Might," Tsunade stated, completely ignoring her protégé's outburst. " Team Two will consist of Leader Kakashi Hatake, Medic Ninja Sakura Haruno, Scout Neji Hyuga, and Forces Naruto Uzamaki and Rock Lee."

Sakura began to sob, clutching a hand to her mouth. Naruto turned to smile reassuringly to the young woman, although the crystal eyes mirrored her pain.

" It's okay, Sakura," he whispered. " He'll choose to come back this time."

" I was talking about you having to choose, idiot," she laughed through her tears.

" Oh," he replied dumbly.

" You are to convey outside Konoha Front Gates at 0600 hours. You are to go with your respective teammates and travel to the designated locations. When Orochimaru's lair is found, send word to the other team to join you. _No one_ is to move until the others are present, is that understood?" Tsunade watched as all heads nodded in agreement. " Good. Anko?"

" Yes?" the quirky ninja looked up, puzzled.

" When both teams are gathered, you know what to do, correct?"

" Yes, Hokage!" she confirmed.

" Are we done here?" Naruto asked, his voice too quiet.

The Konoha leader glanced up to see the young man. His fists were clenched so tight, blood dribbled from creased palms, falling onto the floor. She looked closer and the Sannin swore the boy's normal cerulean eyes were tinged with red.

" Naruto," she sighed.

" We are? Good!" he spat and pushed past his friends, leaving the room.

Everyone was silent, not daring to voice his or her opinions on the matter. Their disproval irritated the blond woman and she gritted her teeth.

" Everyone get out!" she ordered. All present hastily left the teeming Sannin's temper. Her hands clutched the damaged desk as her eyes shifted to catch the shadow on the edge of her vision. " That meant you as well."

" You're playing a very dangerous game, Tsunade," the gruff voice stated in disapproval. The man climbed from the sill he was hiding against and jumped through the window to join his lifelong friend.

" I thought you were supposed to be gathering information on Akatsuki for me," she sneered.

Jiraiya shrugged. " I have, and you're not going to like what I have to say."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow as the Sannin ungraciously slumped in a chair and eyed the empty sake bottles with a sigh.

" Your war is going to happen sooner than you think. Within a couple months, I'm sure."

" Within months!" she exclaimed. " The Uchiha's time isn't up _yet_. He should have just over half a year."

" I'm not doubting your math skills," the toad hermit replied. " Our old friend seems to have a soft spot for the kid. He _wants_ Sasuke to kill Itachi, and for that he's willing to wait another three years. Although, it looks like he won't have to."

" There's no way he can kill his brother yet," Tsunade asserted.

" That would be another bet lost for you," he said softly. " Otherwise, Orochimaru wouldn't be allowing the kid to fight in the war, let alone beside his brother."

" WHAT?" Tsunade bellowed.

Jiraiya winced, covering his ears. " Please, I have one ruptured eardrum from Naruto already."

" What the hell do you mean?" she said, quivering with frustration.

" Apparently Orochimaru and Akatsuki have joined forces." Jiraiya raised his hands in defense when he saw the woman's expression. " Don't ask me how it happened because I have no idea."

" Those idiots had better hurry up with that mission," she whispered hoarsely. " They had so little time to begin with it as it is."

The toad Sannin regarded the fifth Hokage. She looked considerably strained and despite the genjutsu, she looked older today. " Tsunade, why did you choose the boy?"

She glanced at the man before her. " Because he's the only one I trust for the job after I'm gone. Plus, he's the only one who can destroy the threat."

" It'll kill him too."

" What?" she demanded.

" Those two are so close, I doubt Naruto could truly kill his best friend."

" He will if he wants to take my place," she said stiffly.

" That's not what will kill him though," Jiraiya continued, worry lined his face. Tsunade knew what her friend was speaking off. The memory of those burning eyes haunting her.

" Kyuubi," she whispered.

Jiraiya nodded. " Don't you feel his shift in chakra? Something's happening to the seal and it's going to effect that boy terribly. I don't know how to help him. The Fourth's seal has so many locks and set off's that I wouldn't know where to begin. The mission will destroy Naruto if he loses control and Kyuubi senses it."

Tsunade did not answer, but stared out the window to the village below, convincing herself that what she was doing was the best for the people she protected.

* * *

Naruto sat beside the windowsill of his disheveled apartment. The usual chaotic mess was now gray with disuse, a thin film of dust covering every item. The Kyuubi vessel sighed, breathing in the musty air while idly drawing a misshapen smiley face in the dust.

" I can't do it," he said hoarsely. " I can't kill him."

' _Then he'll kill you._'

" He won't. He's still Sasuke, I know I can bring him around." Naruto repeated the words like a chant.

A hollow laugh echoed in his mind.

' _You are a complete fool. The Sharingan has always been a whirlpool, consuming the holder down into a pit with an insatiable lust for power._'

" You're wrong," Naruto grated, ignoring the fact he had now been transported into the deep recesses of his being. He now stood before the ominous gates, a pair of crimson eyes and a monstrous grin leering at him from the depths.

" Sasuke isn't like that," he hissed, opening his eyes and glared at the demon. " He's not a monster like you."

Another laugh escaped the encaged fox.

' _I do not crave power. I am power.'_

" _You_ are annoying," the young man answered snidely. He suddenly heard a subtle hissing, like the crackling of burning paper. He looked over to see the honored seal was the source of the sound. Ignoring the danger of being so close to the cage doors, Naruto touched the Forth Hokage's ward watching in horror as the bottom of the seal was slowly disintegrating like grains of sand. The progression was extremely slow, but it still surmounted fear in the ninja.

Kyuubi watched his vessel with malicious glee.

' _Now what could this possibly mean?_'

Naruto whirled, glaring balefully at the demon. " You know damn well what this means! What are you up to, you stupid fox?"

' _Don't speak to me like that, you insolent brat!_'

The volume of the demon's voice caused the gates to rattle and clumps of rock tumbled to the ground.

Naruto closed his eyes frantically, willing himself to leave. As he fled, Kyuubi's voice hissed with suppressed rage.

' _The next moon signals the beginning of my freedom._'

Naruto came to, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. His cerulean eyes glancing worriedly into the night sky. The moon shone full and bright, nestled in a sheet of stars.

" I have a month," he whispered to himself.

* * *

The same iridescent orb was being regarded by a pair of deep obsidian eyes. The young man stood languidly against a solemn tree, although there was an air of trained readiness about him.

" Sasuke-kun," a silky voice whispered from the shadows.

The sharp eyes flashed to crimson at the sound of Orochimaru's voice. The Uchiha learned long ago the snake man required the full attention of the Sharingan now that Sasuke had matured. He cursed himself silently for letting his guard down, even for a moment.

" What would you like, Orochimaru?" he asked politely, carefully hiding his contempt for the Sannin.

" Don't be rude," the pale man sneered lewdly.

" I wasn't," Sasuke replied, without turning to acknowledge the other's presence. He knew this annoyed Orochimaru greatly and the Uchiha reveled in the irritation rolling off his teacher.

" Face me when I speak to you," the snake master hissed angrily. Sasuke suddenly felt the long wet tongue wrapping around his waist and he suppressed an instantaneous shudder.

Orochimaru, however, felt the slight tensing in his protégé and smirked. " Or do I have to remind you of your place?" he asked, sliding his third arm to the waist of the Uchiha's pants. The Sannin winced when his tongue was deftly sliced with a kunai.

" You will do no such thing," Sasuke growled, cruelly sliding the weapon further along the slick muscle before pulling it out.

" Your brother will be here in a matter of days," he commented innocently, recoiling his tongue. " He's occupied with the Kyuubi vessel. He shouldn't be too long."

' _Naruto_.' Sasuke's pupils dilated.

Orochimaru smiled, witnessing the tensing in the young man's features. " Remember our deal, Uchiha. You are not to touch Itachi-"

" Until your signal. I know," Sasuke finished irritably.

" Good boy," he grinned. The Sound leader silently drew close behind his soon-to-be vessel, whispering into the blue-black hair. " You play the humble slave in front of my enemies and I'll give you anything you want."

Sasuke's blood red eyes narrowed with wry amusement. " Such as my freedom?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly and vanished into the night.

The Uchiha heir was no fool. He knew the Sannin held no intention of letting him go, just as Sasuke held no intention to be taken by him. Orochimaru had trained him with bridled caution, instructing Sasuke with powerful techniques he himself could counter, in case his next container decided to leave.

Sasuke smiled cruelly. However, the snake shinobi had made one vital error. In his haste to make the Uchiha pine for attention, Orochimaru had left Sasuke alone to wonder the vacant winding hallways.

On one of his many ventures, the young teen has stumbled across Orochimaru's personal library. There, he had spent numerous hours studying and applying all he had read. Not only did he master many ninjutsu and genjutsu, but also he had read about the technique of creating or personalizing attacks. The Chidori, for example, had become something else entirely.

The most vital information had been discovered the day Sasuke's unauthorized reading ended. The young boy had noticed a thin, leather-bound book that stood out from the others. When Sasuke undid the binding he was surprised to find his family's crest imprinted on the cover. The Uchiha watched as if an unseen hand turned the pages, his eyes drifting over the blurred text. The fluttering pages stopped and Sasuke stared down at the words below in disbelief,

_Mangekyo Sharingan._

Too late the doors opened and light flooded the room.

" What are you doing in here?" Kabuto sneered at the still figure. " This is a restricted area. Get out!"

Too late. Sasuke knew the secret. Sasuke knew Itachi had lied.

The Uchiha heir snapped back to attention, smirking and glancing at the moon once more.

" See you soon, Naruto."

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter for you. Like I said, I haven't really decided on pairings yet. So far poor Naruto's all alone. I really, really tried not to make Orochimaru creepy…but that guy is the freakiest thing ever. I like him, but there's something seriously wrong with him.

Well let me know what you think. This is basically my take on the Naruto Shippuden series.


	2. Who's the New Guy?

A/N: Le Chapter Duex. Lately my friends and I have been incorporating the French language into everyday speech. Don't worry though! It's not in my writing. Yeh, so I did a pole and guess what...this fic is officially a Naruto/Sasuke fest. sigh

Haven't written yaoi before so this should be interesting. And for all of you who don't like the stuff, I'm sorry but this is how the cookie crumbles, so if you're Oscar the Grouch instead of the Cookie Monster, head towards the exit NOW!

Warnings: Now with 100 percent more gay sex Graphic violence, torture, rape, coarse language, sexual situations, disturbing themes (the psychoanalytical aspects of the inner mind) and BAD HUMOR.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto blah blah blah. BUT you can't stop me from making rapid Nar/Sasu fans HAPPY! If you try it they'll swarm...

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Who's the New Guy?"

Naruto glanced up as piercing morning light blazed through his bedroom window. The shinobi had not moved since the Kyuubi's visit the previous night. Naruto winced as he stretched his stiff limbs.

' _Should have at least moved to bed,_' he mentally grumbled.

The young man kicked various clothes and half-eaten food out of the way as he made his way to the bathroom.

The image reflected in the mirror shocked him. His mass of golden spikes were dishevelled more than ever, his bottom lip was cracked and swollen from constant biting, and dark puffy circles lined his eyes. He lightly touched the corner of his eye and winced.

The normally bright cerulean orbs were now dull and listless, as if all their warmth had been stolen from weeping.

" No," he growled, jerking his hand away. " I'm not going to let this beat me!" The eyes now filled with raw determination. " You hear me, you stupid fox? You're not going to beat me!"

A hollow laugh reached his ears and Naruto clenched his teeth.

The blond ninja quickly stripped off his used clothes and ran the shower water until steam clung to the entire room. He stepped under the shower head, flinching at the heat. Naruto began to scrub furiously and it wasn't long before the constantly tanned skin was lividly red.

The young man stepped out into his apartment, unconcerned about his nakedness, despite the open window.

'_No one's up anyways,_' he mentally shrugged. He knelt down and rummaged through the strewn clothes on the floor, picking out the clean items. He threw them on the bed and put on a pair of boxers and black pants.

" Huh, thought I did more laundry than that," he pondered out loud. The articles on the sheets were not enough for the journey. " Oh well," he smiled. " Needed to pack light anyways."

Naruto grabbed his travelling pack, throwing in the clothes, a toothbrush, rations and his treasured frog wallet. He bent down and picked up a white tank top, sniffed it, decided it wasn't _too_ bad and threw it on.

Before opening the apartment door, the shinobi grabbed his trademark black and orange jacket and glanced around.

" I'll come back," he whispered. " And I _won't_ be coming back alone." He stepped outside, breathing in the crisp morning air and shutting and locking the door behind him.

Not noticing the pair of dark eyes watching him, Naruto excitedly leapt down to the city's street and ran to the Great Gates.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake stood, placidly reading the newest installation of his favourite series. The two Konoha guards barely regarded him, being more concerned with staying awake during the early morning hours.

' _Happy to see Konoha's safety is assured as ever,_' the copy nin quipped. He closed the novel as he heard a furtive noise behind him.

The single visible eye focused on a tall man who sported ordinary brown hair and accented eyes which smiled. He was without his ANBU garb, but Kakashi knew him well.

" Hello again."

" Kakashi-sensei," the assassin greeted.

" I'm afraid I don't know what name you're going by nowadays," the copy nin quipped.

" Tsunade-sama has given me code name, Yamato," the odd man replied, smiling.

" Yamato then, what brings you here? Are you going to join our team?"

" In a sense," he replied. " I am to spy on a spy."

Kakashi frowned. " What?"

" A certain familiar shadow is seeping into Konoha's affairs," Yamato explained. " You need to be careful, my friend."

* * *

" WHAT!?" Tsunade roared. It was early morning, not even the sun had risen, but even so, the Hokage already had some unexpected guests.

" Be quiet, Tsunade," Elder Chie sniffed, smoothing her robes. " Your loose attitude will not sway our decision."

The hokage's face became more livid and Shizune slightly trembled.

" I suggest you heed the warning, Tsunade," Elder Kougi said sternly, pushing up his glasses. " This is a _bare_ minimum in security. You should be thankful the Council is being so merciful."

" Merciful?" she spat. The Fifth rose, gripping the desk until her knuckles were bleached. " This is ridiculous! There's no reason why Danzou should be concerned in this matter!"

The heavy chamber doors suddenly opened to allow the Root leader entrance. The apparently frail man limped into the room, a smirk carefully concealed in his non-bandaged eye.

Tsunade growled. " As I recall, this is _still_ my office and I don't remember admitting you, Danzou!"

Before the devious man could answer, Elder Chie interrupted. " Don't be silly, we asked him to be present at this meeting."

" And how can you say I have no concern in this matter?" Danzou innocently asked. " My concern will always be for the safety of our city."

" No," the blond woman countered, " your concern has always been to usurp the power of Hokage."

" Enough twaddle," Chie interjected, waving a hand. " Danzou has every right to assist with the Kyuubi problem."

The Sannin's eyes narrowed dangerously. " Problem?"

" You are allowing that creature too much lenience. There have already been incidents with Akatsuki. We will not risk another confrontation where the demon may be captured."

" First of all," Tsunade gritted, " I am allowing _Naruto_ the rights any human being is entitled to. Secondly, every attempt made by Akatsuki has proven unsuccessful. AND-" she raised a hand to Danzou who was about to interrupt. " Thirdly, he will be receiving vigorous training to combat any further threats."

" From whom?" the Root leader snapped.

" None other than Kakashi Hatake, under the constant supervision of code name Yamato in case of chakra secretion from the fox."

The Elders were silent, their lips pressed thin with disproval and Danzou remained unemotional.

" Do you honestly think that the two teams I've assembled were just to capture Sasuke Uchiha alone? They are specialized nin trained to combat any threat to Konoha." The Fifth pinched the bridge of her nose. " Those I've sent are going to be watching Naruto's back. They'll need to since he's the bait to lure Akatsuki out."

Danzou hissed and the Elders rose.

" You're taking this too far, Tsunade!" Kougi snapped. " There's no possible way the two teams can go up against Akatsuki _and_ Orochimaru!"

" And that is where I come in," Danzou offered. " I can lead in assistance in this matter."

" Oh, and how many shinobi can the mighty Root spare?" the Hokage sneered.

" Just one."

" One!?" The Elders sat back down, astounded.

" Yes, one. That is all that will be needed."

" I hardly think _one_ ninja will help out my teams, Danzou," Tsunade smirked.

" I implore you worthy Elders that my decision be righteous and for the good of our home." The old warrior stiffly knelt and fully prostrated himself on the floor.

' _Nicely played, old man._' The blond woman's eyebrow twitched.

" Danzou...we fully trust your judgement, old friend," Elder Kougi began, " but-"

The Root leader looked up. " I swear it will be as if I were personally going."

The two Konoha politicians turned and began to whisper to each other. Tsunade watched as the seemingly feeble man rose and smiled at her.

The Fifth bit her lip, glaring. ' _This isn't good. What are you up to, old man?_'

" Tsunade?"

The blond glanced up, her honey color eyes careful.

" We have decided that Danzou's shinobi will accompany the Kyuubi _personally_ on this mission."

Elder Chie ignored the woman's blazing features. " The Council will want reports from both sides on this mission. If anything is amiss, this operation is over and the Kyuubi returns to Konoha to be put under constant surveillance."

" This is the Council's decision then?" she seethed.

" It is."

" Fine! It's done." The Hokage sat back down in her chair. " Now you're all dismissed, I have paperwork to do."

Both parties left with a cool air and Shizune let out an explosive breath.

" Tsunade-sama!" she reprimanded. " You mustn't be so rude!"

" Tch, like I care what those old bats think." She closed her eyes and sighed. " You'd better hurry and meet up with your team, Shizune. I can handle it from here."

The bubbly assistant bowed. " Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

The Fifth's thoughts were grim. ' _Now to ensure that treacherous fink's pet is well watched._'

* * *

Naruto's teeth clenched as he stopped walking down the street. He slightly moved his head, catching the familiar shadow behind him. The blond shinobi snorted and continued down the quiet path. The steady footsteps soon followed.

" OH COME ON!" he shouted, whirling around, pointing accusingly. " Get out here right now! You're not even being sneaky about it!"

Naruto blinked as his stalker stepped forward. He could have been Sasuke's third brother. Deep black hair, pale unblemished skin, slender build, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Sasuke's eyes always seemed to hold a permanent arrogance when around Naruto, this boy's dark orbs held a suffocating nothingness that made the blond shudder. The young shinobi couldn't understand how someone could be so void of emotion.

Then the stranger spoke. " Why would I need to be stealthy around such an obvious dimwit? I assumed even if I jumped up and down, you wouldn't notice me."

Naruto's eye twitched. Okay, maybe this guy and Sasuke were related after all.

" Che, whatever," he grumbled, turning away and crossing his arms above the back of his head. " Just get lost."

Naruto grimaced when he heard footfalls continue after him. He spun around, the dark haired boy blinked.

" I told you to beat it!"

The suspicious ninja cocked his head. " I know."

" Then, GO!"

" I can't."

The blond sighed. " And why not?"

" That's not for you to know."

Naruto cried out in frustration, earning a cranky "be quiet" from a groggy citizen who slammed her window shut.

The pale shinobi ignored the baleful glare thrown his way and walked up to the seething ninja. " Why do you want me to leave?"

" Because you're annoying and creepy," Naruto snapped, moving away.

The boy followed. " How so?"

" You're in my personal space, you ask _a lot_ of questions, I don't know you, and you never smile!"

Dark eyes followed blue. " Why should I smile?"

Naruto was confused. What was with this guy? " Because.."

" Because?"

" Because it's the thing to do when you meet someone."

" That's all?"

" What do you mean 'that's all'?" he grated.

" That's why you smile?"

" Well...no," he struggled. He looked at the odd teenager, who gazed at him nonchalantly. " I don't have time to answer these stupid questions!" And with that he took off at full speed towards Konoha's gates.

* * *

" I see," Kakashi sighed, closing his novel. He no longer had any interest in the raunchy book...for now.

" I'll also be here as a fail-safe," Yamato explained. " Otherwise Naruto would be under house arrest as we speak."

" He can't be _that_ dangerous," the copy nin argued.

" That's where you're wrong," a gruff voice quipped from above. Both shinobi relaxed as the toad hermit leapt down from the tree.

" Care to explain, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi smirked.

The Sannin's eyes narrowed. " This isn't a laughing matter, Kakashi. Naruto's in real danger."

The silver haired jounin grew serious. " Does this have to do with Kyuubi's tails?"

" Yes and no," Jiraiya sighed, sitting down. " Obviously you know about Naruto's stages, or tails, and that's why the wood user is here." He glanced at Yamato. " But, and I haven't told anyone this but Tsunade..." Jiraiya paused, his face lined with worry.

" Jiraiya?" Kakashi pushed. " What's happening to Naruto?"

The older nin looked up with careful eyes. " You've sensed it too?"

Yamato looked at the two, confused. " Sensed what?"

" I don't know what it is," Kakashi started, his voice hollow. " It's like there's something eating Naruto from the inside. Every time I see him...his eyes."

Jiraiya nodded. " We're losing the boy. The Fourth's seal is disintegrating."

" What!?" both Kakashi and Yamato exclaimed.

" It's true. And for that reason it's becoming easier for the boy to lose control. You saw him earlier in Tsunade's office."

Kakashi nodded. " He became angry so fast, I simply thought it was because of the Sasuke subject."

The Sannin shook his head. " No, Naruto can go into the stages almost simultaneously now. That's why you _both_ are here." Jiraiya shifted, pulling out a scroll and brush from a side-pack. " Yamato, I want you to study and master these Fuuinjutsu as quickly as possible." When the toad hermit was finished writing, he blew on the ink and passed the scroll to the wood shinobi.

" Your imprison techniques are second to none, but if Naruto suddenly goes into a fit, they may not be fast enough to halt the process."

Jiraiya looked at his dead friend's pupil. " Kakashi, Yamato is only here as back up. Your part is much more important."

The copy nin sat down beside the Sannin. " Tell me what to do."

The old man smiled. " You _must_ teach Naruto to rely on himself and _never_ use the Kyuubi's chakra."

Kakashi blinked, confused.

" The less he taps into that damned fox's power the slower the process will be. If he never uses it," Jiraiya's smile was sad, " it might buy him a couple years to live."

Everyone was quiet, the situation clutching their hearts sharply.

" Is there no way-" Yamato began.

" No," the Sannin's voice was thick. " The only way we could save him is if we made an exact replica of Yodaime's seal. The only one who would know where to begin is that snake, Orochimaru."

Yamato visibly tensed and Jiraiya sympathized with the ninja. He could understand the contempt felt towards a monster that dubbed you as a failed experiment and left you to rot.

" And unfortunately I have to stay near Konoha since we're short numbered."

Kakashi looked at the old pervert shrewdly. " What are you asking?"

The toad hermit scratched his mane of white hair nervously. " It's nothing, really."

Both men deadpanned at their superior's lack of subtlety.

" Hey! If Tsunade ever found out, she'd castrate me and have me sing in a cage in her office!"

" Jiraiya!" Kakashi snapped.

" Fine," he sighed. " I need you to search out Orochimaru's lairs for a certain scroll."

Both shinobi stilled. " What?"

" I know that slithering slime ball has a powerful sealing technique, you remember the one on Sasuke? Well I pulled one off Naruto, it suppressed the Kyuubi's power."

Kakashi grew grim. " It'll be nearly impossible. We're only a five man team and our instructions are to find and capture Sasuke _only_, not go lurking in the enemy's home."

" I know, but it won't matter if you succeed in bringing the Uchiha back and Naruto's crowned Hokage. He only has a short time. There's only one Naruto and I don't want to lose the brat."

The Jounin suddenly had an idea. " There's more than one Naruto."

The others were confused until Jiraiya suddenly grinned. " Of course! But he'll need someone to go with him. There's no way that idiot knows anything about stealth."

" Excuse me," Yamato interrupted. " What are you talking about?"

" Naruto's Clone jutsu," Kakashi explained. " He illegally learned the Mass Shadow Clone technique. The amazing thing is, Naruto has vast amounts of untapped chakra in his body, and he can create thousands of clones and keep them up for long periods of time." The Jounin turned to Jiraiya. " I'll create a clone to accompany each of his and we can search for Orochimaru's lairs while we continue our original mission."

" I don't know, Kakashi," Yamato objected. " You run the risk of being discovered and it puts us all in danger."

" That's right," he agreed.

" I'm confident that Kakashi will be successful," Jiraiya said. " _Plus_ there's a bonus in it for him." The Sannin drew out a blue bound book from his pack, casually flipping through it. " Here's the new novel I've been working on. Now it's not finished by any means, but it would be a great privilege to get the _first_ sneak peek."

The wood user glanced over incredulously to Kakashi who was practically drooling.

" So," Jiraiya grinned, " do I have your word you'll look for the scroll?"

" Yes!" the silver haired man practically choked, reaching for the novel.

" Excellent!" the old man beamed. He tossed the book to Kakashi. "Now be careful, both of you." And with that he transported away.

" You're a sell out," Yamato commented.

" Priorities, my friend," the copy nin smiled, his visible eye ravishing the cover. He delicately opened it, glancing down at the first page.

_Chapter One..._

The rest of the page was blank. Yamato peered over the Jounin's shoulder and laughed.

" Well," he grinned, " I hope you enjoy your priority."

* * *

Naruto glanced up, noticing he was four blocks away from the city's gates.

" Hey, Naruto!" a voice called from his left.

The blond grinned when he saw Sakura running to meet him. He waved enthusiastically and joined her. " Hi, Sakura! You look really pretty this morning."

The kunoichi coloured. " Stupid! I look pretty every morning!" She playfully punched her friend, but he collapsed.

'_ Jeez!_' Naruto winced. " Heh heh right, Sakura." He got up, brushing himself off. " have you seen anyone else from our team?"

" No, not yet," she replied, starting forward. Naruto followed her. " But we are early after all."

" Yah, but I would have guessed that Fuzzy Brows would have beaten us here."

Sakura giggled.

Naruto gnawed oh his lip nervously. " Hey..."

" Yah?"

" Do you like him?"

The pink haired nin paused. " He's grown on me a lot over the years, just like you, Naruto."

" But you like me better because we've been teammates longer huh?" he grinned.

" Not necessarily," she objected.

" But, Sakura!" Naruto whined.

" Give it a rest..."

" But-"

Sakura suddenly spun around and smashed her fist into the blonde's stomach. " I said give it a rest!"

Naruto gagged and dropped to the ground.

" Now you made me mess up my hair," she joked.

" That's not the only thing messed up," he growled into the dirt.

" What was that?" she demanded.

" Nothing!" he yelped, rolling out of kicking range.

" That's what I thought," she smirked, but suddenly stopped.

There was a young man blocking her path. He was dressed oddly. A mid-drift top showing off his pale, toned stomach, the rest of him covered in strict black. But it was his features that struck the medic nin and her heart jerked painfully as she was reminded of Sasuke.

" Hello," she greeted cautiously, her hand drifting to her weapon's pouch.

The pale boy titled his head, smiling. " Hello."

'_What an odd smile,_' she frowned.

" Not you again!"

Sakura turned to see a furious Naruto picking himself off the ground.

" I told you to leave me alone!" he snapped. This guy was seriously pissing him off.

" And I told you I cannot," the stranger replied, his smile still in place. " I thought even an idiot would have remembered."

" Why you little-" Naruto rushed forward, but was grabbed by his teammate and pulled back.

" Naruto, don't make him right by _acting_ like an idiot," she told him coolly. She walked up to the newcomer and held out her hand, smiling warmly. " I'm Sakura."

The pale shinobi blinked at her hand.

" You shake it, you moron," Naruto growled, coming up beside his friend.

" Why?"

The blond groaned. " Because it's how you greet someone!"

" Oh...so it is a form of social introduction?" he asked.

Naruto stared. " Sure."

" I see." The stranger smiled again and delicately took Sakura's hand and shook it from side to side. " My name is Sai."

" NO!" Naruto cried out incredulously, grabbing the boy's hand and shaking it forcefully. " _This_ is how you shake hands!"

Sai looked at the transaction with fascination. " I see," he smiled. " Thank you."

Naruto quickly withdrew his hand. " What is with your smile?"

" Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

" What? It's creepy."

" It's fine," she assured their new acquaintance. " So, are you here on a mission from another country?"

"No."

" Oh come on, Sakura," Naruto scoffed. " As if he's a ninja."

" Do I not appear as a ninja?" Sai asked, curious.

" You look like a male prostitute," Naruto deadpanned.

" NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, punching him to the head, flooring him once again. "Enough!"

" I've observed that men who compensate in appearance, or in your case dress flashy, have a sexual deficiency," the young man stated.

Sakura blinked and abruptly exploded with laughter.

" What did you say?"

Sai walked over and knelt down. " In other words, there is an 84 percent chance you have a small penis."

" You fucking asshole!" Naruto roared, getting up and swinging at the dark haired shinobi, who dodged them easily.

" And a 91 percent chance you are gay with that last statement."

Sakura continued laughing, ignoring the two boys battling.

" I don't see why you need to dress that way," Sai said simply. " Standing beside her is compensation enough."

The medic nin stopped, staring at Sai.

He grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted, effectively putting him on the ground again. He looked at Sakura. " There are just certain aspects of your appearance that make you positively ugly. It's not necessarily a bad thing, ugly girls tend to have more of a personality."

" And you say _I'm_ and idiot?" the blond screamed from below. " You're a dead man!"

Before the pink haired shinobi could start forward to no doubt mail the young man, a sudden flash of green came between the two.

" I won't allow you to say such things about Sakura-chan!"

" Hey, Lee," Naruto grinned, leering at Sakura.

" Naruto-kun!" the eccentric ninja beamed. He stopped, looking at the blond quizzically. " Why are you at that rude man's feet?"

Naruto flinched and quickly got up, crossing his arms. " I tripped."

Sai turned to look at him.

" What?" the Kyuubi vessel demanded.

The dark haired nin turned back to Lee. " I was merely stating the truth."

The Taijutsu prodigy bristled. " Sakura-chan is as beautiful as a blushing petal renewed by a morning rain!"

Naruto snickered loudly, ignoring the kunoichi's warning glare.

Sai glanced at the blond furtively. " She has an over-exaggerated forehead," he told Lee.

" It accents her brilliant jade eyes," he argued.

" Her hair is too bright."

" It is as soft as my love for her!"

By this point, Naruto was choking back his laughter.

" She's as flat as a boy."

" Her-"

" DON'T EVEN!" Sakura roared pointing warningly at Lee. She walked up to Sai, smiling sweetly. " Sai was only making an observation."

Sai returned the smile. Suddenly a fist smashed into his face, toppling the young man to the street. He looked up at the pink haired girl with slight astonishment.

" _But_ that doesn't mean we wanted to hear it!" she told him, cracking her knuckles. " Come on, we're going to be late."

Lee quickly followed, keeping a safe distance. Naruto, however, held back for a moment, looking down at Sai who rubbed his swollen cheek.

The blond grinned, crossing his arms. " Well, well. Looks like someone isn't exactly a genius either."

" She used a smile to get close enough to attack," he commented thoughtfully.

" Are you completely people-retarded?" Naruto asked, crouching down. " Never trust a Sakura smile."

" Part of being a shinobi is to constantly apply what you have learned to further advance your own skills. If you ever figure this out, you'll finally be a half-decent ninja."

Naruto's eye twitched. " You're such an asshole."

" Are you so enamoured with the male anatomy?"

" Hey! You're the one talking about dicks all the time!"

" And yours is still unimpressive."

The blonde's fist clenched and he lunged at Sai. The pale nin quickly grabbed the flying wrist and once again flipped him. " You see?"

" I _hate_ you!" Naruto groaned into the dirt.

" I can't imagine why," Sai replied. When the blond didn't answer he shrugged and followed the route Sakura and Lee had taken.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato looked up as they heard footsteps approaching.

" I'll remain hidden unless needed," the wood user stated.

Kakashi nodded as the ANBU shot into the trees. The copy nin smiled as both Sakura and Rock Lee appeared from around the corner.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, waving.

He nodded to her, going to meet them. " Naruto's not with you?"

" Oh he's coming," she sniffed.

The silver haired Jounin quirked an eyebrow.

" Hopefully he hasn't slept in," a voice said from behind. All looked as Neji joined the group.

" Although that's typically Naruto, this time I suspect that's not the case," Kakashi replied.

" Naruto-kun is most likely punishing that vulgar shinobi we encountered," Lee bragged.

" You mean he's most likely getting his butt kicked," Sakura sneered.

" Who are you talking about?" Neji asked.

" I believe they are referring to me," Sai said from atop the Konoha Gates. Neji quickly armed himself, while Sakura and Lee tensed.

" Of course they're talking about you, bastard," Naruto shot back, leaping off a roof top to join his friends. " You're going to get your ass kicked if you say anything else!"

" Why would you attack your own teammate, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"...What?"

" Everyone," the copy nin grinned, " this is Sai. He'll be joining us on our mission."

" WHAT!?"

* * *

A/N: Oh, it's just TOO fun to write Sai dialogue. I wish I could talk to A LOT of people that way.

You know what, I searched high and low for the names of all the Elders and finally gave up, so if someone knows the actual names of those two (it's the old squinty lady and the old guy with glasses from the manga), let me know and I'll revise. Otherwise, they're stuck with them.

OK, so that chapter's done, let me know what you think, aka REVIEW!! :D


	3. Illusions

A/N: Hey, so this chapter's all about the Sasuke factor. Had to line up moody boy's thoughts on the whole Naruto and "friend" thing...blah blah. Yep, so enjoy

**Disclaimer: **Lawyers are like mosquitoes...just horrible, horrible creatures. Don't own Naruto...nope. So go suck someone else dry!

**Warnings:**Now with 100 more gay sex Graphic violence, torture, rape, coarse language, sexual situations, disturbing themes (the psychoanalytical aspects of the inner mind) and BAD HUMOR.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

" Illusions "

It was raining, Sasuke hated the rain. It was the smell. Rain seemed to bring out everything's scent, mostly wet dirt and greenery. To someone who had been confined to rock and earth for nearly three years, the smell was foreign and unpleasant. This was ridiculous. Why the three of them were out here standing in the rain, when their _guests_ could easily just come and knock on the front door was something of a mystery. Then again, it would be quite funny if he became ill from this outdoor experience and the stupid snake lost his "precious" vessel. Sasuke frowned. No, most likely he would be personally nursed back to health by the creature.

" Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru chuckled. " You look positively disgusted."

" Hn." He wasn't in the mood for this. It seemed the entire day was against him. The weather was gloomy, the snake was in (unbearably) good humour, and his brother was coming.

" Do you sense him?" The Uchiha nodded. He coiled himself, ready to leap off in search, but the Sannin held his momentum. " Strange that I cannot," he hissed, twisting Sasuke's collar. " Are you sure you're not playing games, Sasuke-kun?"

" No, " he replied, careful to keep any emotion hidden. " There are four of them. Two coming from the west, two from the south."

" Our wards have just been tripped, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto informed, opening his eyes and shaking off the effects of the ninjutsu.

" They're not trying to mask their presence," Sasuke replied, removing Orochimaru's hand from him.

" I'm curious to know how you are aware of them," Kabuto sneered.

The Sharingan flared to the surface, focussing on the medical ninja. Kabuto flinched mentally and glared back. Sasuke smiled and held out his hands. A pair of small, non-descript serpents soon slithered out from under his sleeves, subtlety hissing at the silver-haired man. " Their clones have been watching the two teams since their arrival," he explained. The two reptiles then dissolved into puffs of smoke.

" You cloned summons?" Orochimaru asked, narrowing his golden eyes.

The raven shrugged. " Why not?" He knelt down, scanning the trees. " I would like to go meet them."

" Did you see which four of the Akatsuki are arriving?" The snake master inquired.

Sasuke shook his head. " Not by appearance. The snake's heat sense picked up on their profiles, however. Two I know to be Itachi and Kisame. The other two I do not know. One seems to have long hair and his air tastes of powder and clay. The other tastes of metal and wood."

Kabuto turned to his master. " Deidara and Sasori?"

" If it is them, this is going to go easier than expected," Orochimaru smirked.

" Why?" Sasuke asked.

The Sannin chuckled darkly. "They don't get along very well together. If they are more focussed on harassing each other, this'll be too easy." He paused, scowling. " Although your brother and that damn Sasori may prove resourceful."

" Itachi will be pre-occupied," Kabuto quipped, smirking at Sasuke. When he didn't receive a rise out of the young man, the medic nin's grin grew. " You look a lot like him in the rain."

The silver haired medic suddenly was paralyzed. His pupils dilated as the world around him grew dark and a horrible stench assaulted his senses, like some rancid creature was breathing in his face.

" Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed.

" How-?" he croaked.

The Sannin turned to his soon-to-be vessel. " Sasuke!" he snapped.

The raven's eyes flickered and the snake master swore he saw the three tomoe spinning rapidly. Kabuto then screamed, clutching his head with one hand and clawing at some invisible threat in front of him with the other. The man was already drenched with sweat and beads of blood soon oozed from the pores.

_He couldn't move. Kabuto stiffly tilted his head to the left and saw he was strapped down. Whatever he was lying on was cold, the surface biting into his exposed skin. The smell was what caused him to gag. It was a combination of rotting flesh and alcohol. _

_" Where am I?" He tried to shout, but his larynx was slowly closing. The metal clasps suddenly snapped down and a sickening crunch resounded in the empty room. The medic screamed as both wrists and ankles were broken, pieces of splintered bone piercing through skin to allow blood to run down the edge of the table. Despite the pain, the shinobi glanced around to what appeared to be an examination room of some kind. Jars of floating body parts sat in formaldehyde and ghostly florescent lights hummed and flickered._

_A lab?_

_" Why are you surprised? Don't you spend enough time in here to at least feel 'comfortable'?"_

_" Sasuke," he growled. " let me out right now!"_

_The dark haired boy suddenly appeared before him. " You'll have to get out yourself, I'm afraid. This is the first time I've tried this on a human."_

_Kabuto started to choke, his throat swelling. " Stop it..."_

_Sasuke leaned on the table, watching. " Don't you want to feel what it's like to be an experiment?" The raven produced a thin scalpel, delicately tracing the man's jaw line. " Don't you want to feel the exhilaration of the first cut?" With that, he applied slight pressure and began to carve an elongated "U" shape starting from under the jaw to the collar bone. Kabuto shrieked, trying desperately to move his detached appendages. Sasuke peeled back the thin layers of skin, laughing as they caught on the strings of attached muscle._

_" You know," he sighed, ignoring the cries of anguish, " if you hadn't made me study human anatomy day after day I most likely would have broken a few bones for torture instead of this. So in a way, this is your fault." Suddenly the throat passage spasmed and vomit flew from Kabuto's mouth. He began choking on the viscous bile and his body convulsed. The Uchiha looked disdainfully down to where the acidic stomach fluid had spilled onto his hand. " Enough," he said._

" SASUKE!"

The young man turned his gaze to his sensei. Orochimaru's skin seemed to burn under the crimson eyes, but as soon as the ordeal had begun, it was over. Sasuke squinted as if in pain, and he shook his head.

" How dare you!" Orochimaru's voice quivered with anger. He ignored Kabuto's pained gasps and grabbed the Uchiha's throat.

" Be careful, master," Sasuke smirked. " Itachi's here."

No sooner had those words been spoken, four figures cloaked in black appeared in the clearing. They were not dressed in their traditional Akatsuki attire and large hoods covered their features.

" Get behind me now," the Sannin ordered. " _Both_ of you," he glowered. Sasuke complied and Kabuto followed, masking his residual pain.

" Wouldn't want to ruin your little plan," Sasuke whispered.

" Watch your mouth," the Sound leader smiled. The golden serpentine eyes turned to the boy. " I won't hesitate to strike you down. Even in front of your precious brother." He honestly didn't know what was with the boy. He hadn't been this insolent since the first stage of his training. The boy had been whiny, selfish, annoying, and rude. Now it seemed that the little shit was trying to undermine him. He was sorely mistaken if he thought there wouldn't be a reaction.

Orochimaru glanced at his next vessel. '_Good,_' he smirked. The dark haired ninja was playing his part. The young man's face was void of any emotion and his glorious eyes were now dull and misted over. Even his posture was slumped and listless. The Sannin turned his attention to the four members standing before him. He was slightly surprised to see that one in particular was not in his usual hunched decoy.

" Orochimaru," the figure acknowledged. The voice was hollow and rusty with under use.

So _he _was going to be the spokesman. So be it.

The pale snake master bowed languidly, his whole manner mocking. " Sasori-sama."

The puppeteer drew back his hood, and Orochimaru was shocked to see it was actually him. " Not in your usual get up?" he asked.

"...No" The red head nodded and the others removed their covers and as Sasuke had said, they were the shark, the Uchiha prodigy and the ill-mannered artist. " Leader wanted none to be aware of our movements," Sasori explained. His lips quirked into a small smile. " He is greatly disappointed that he couldn't be here personally to meet with you today."

" I'm sure," Orochimaru said dryly.

" You seem to have a rather concerning frog infestation."

The Sannin smiled. " Yes, my pets have been eating well this last month."

" Blew up fourteen on the way here, Un," the blonde sneered. " You sure you're taking care of them?"

" I hope you realize those summons have relayed their cause of death to that idiot Jiraiya," he countered. " Not the wisest thing you've done Deidara."

" You little-"

" Enough Deidara!" Sasori warned. " You know I don't like arguments." The former Sand nin looked at their former companion. " He has a point, however. Has any information leaked?"

Orochimaru shrugged. " If any information got out it's because of your little blow up doll there." Deidara bristled and Kisame snickered. " Konoha is under the impression I will march on them with a mass army."

" Then what's all the men for?" Deidara leered. " Planning on having an orgy?" The blonde pointed at Sasuke. " If so, I call Itachi's little hot bitch of a brother, Un."

Orochimaru quickly glanced at the young Uchiha. Thankfully he was keeping the act up. Itachi also seemed unfazed by the comment. The snake grinned. So, it was a game to see who would blink first huh?

" You can have him," he said nonchalantly. " He is a rather good fuck." The pale man's elongated tongue slithered out and grazed the young Uchiha's neck. " Not as sweet as when he was a little boy though." It was slight, but Orochimaru caught the gradual hardening in Itachi's blood red eyes.

But it was Sasuke who moved first. A kunai deftly sliced the long muscle upwards right into the Sannin's throat. Sasuke spun his wrist effectively cutting the man's skull in half, the bottom half of the jaw twitching sporadically. His eyes remained their endless black color as he watched the body slump to the ground. " I don't appreciate being talked about in such a degrading manner. If you want to spread filth and lies, do it when I won't react."

" Ha ha Baby Uchiha has teeth!" Deidara grinned. He walked up to Sasuke and threw his arm around his shoulder. " You're quite the little anarchist."

" Don't touch me," Sasuke replied, removing the Akatsuki member's arm. He watched unconcerned as Orochimaru rose. The gored skull stretched and cracked as marble white hands grasped the sides of the mutilated head and pushed. It was like some sort of grotesque strip show as a regenerated Orochimaru shed his former skin, translucent slime gelling his hair and body.

" Thank the gods you're clothed or I would be losing my lunch right now," Kisame groaned.

" He does kind of look like a big wad of spit doesn't he?" Deidara laughed.

Orochimaru glared at the pair and then looked at Sasuke. " You_ will_ pay for that Sasuke-kun."

" I don't recall sexual submission in our little discussion on fooling the gang bangers here," he sneered. He inwardly grimaced when he saw Sasori raise an eyebrow at his comment. He didn't even want to look at Itachi. " If you want me to tell them I'm you're student who is apparently incapable of taking care of himself in combat, fine. But you do not own me." He stopped smiling. " Not until my last three months are up."

" You think you're safe with the Akatsuki here?" Orochimaru raged. " It's time you learned your place." The Sannin drew up his sleeves, tearing the fabric in his haste. Slicing his thumb, he smeared the welling blood over the archaic symbols and slammed his palm onto the ground.

" I think our former brother is pissed," Deidara commented to his partner. Sasori glanced at Sasuke and sighed.

The Uchiha watched, unconcerned as viscous purple smoke exploded around him. The hiss of sliding scales echoed about him like the breath of an enormous creature. And it was. Sasuke smiled as two large amber eyes glared down at him. A long silky tongue lashed out, tasting the air, identifying all present. When Sasuke witnessed the ebony and violet scales, his smile grew. ' _Big mistake._'

" Orochimaru," the towering snake boomed. " Why have you awoken me?"

" Manda," the pale man gritted, bowing stiffly. " I implore you to punish a reckless student of mine."

The Serpent King narrowed his eyes, furious. " You have called _me_ for something so trivial?" His speech was an angry rasping hiss. " Perhaps it is you who needs punishment."

" Manda!" Sasuke called, stepping forward. The great snake whirled around, his throat flaring dangerously. The raven realized he had to play this smart or he could wind up very dead very quickly. He bowed languidly careful to avoid eye contact. When he was sure his greeting wasn't arousing the snake's anger further he straightened and stretched out his hand. Manda lowered his head, flicking his tongue out.

" Uchiha," it stated. " What is the meaning of this offense?"

Sasuke glanced at his sensei. " Oh you mean this? It's just a common wrestling match between two inferior males. A king such as yourself should never be involved in such a matter." He paused tilting his head. " Especially on an empty stomach."

The long lithe body coiled comfortably around itself and Sasuke followed suit by crouching down. He realized everyone was watching the exchange. '_ Good,_' he smirked.

" You have some form of sacrifice" Manda questioned, flickering his tongue.

" I have something even better than a sacrifice." Sasuke motioned with his hand and the snake lowered its great head, bumping the boy's hand with its snout. " What do you think of war?" he ventured.

" It is pointless," Manda sneered. " A human concept that wastes too much energy and has such a fruitless outcome."

" Yes," Sasuke admitted. " But what if you thought about it this way...what if this was a great hunt instead?"

Manda cocked his head, this conversation was turning interesting. He turned back to Orochimaru. " Why would you want me to punish such a clever creature?" he asked. The Sannin's face was furious as he looked to his pupil.

" What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

" Enough, Orochimaru," Manda ordered lazily. " I am going to bestow a gift on this boy. I suggest you guard yourself from now on." The Serpent King opened its mouth, stretching its elongated fangs out in mock bite. Sasuke watched as thick, yellow venom rolled from the gum line to the tips of the sharp teeth. Manda lowered his gaping maw. ' _Take it._' Sasuke cupped both hands, the deadly liquid gathering in his palms, spilling over the sides. Manda closed his mouth. '_ Drink._'

Sasuke glanced at the giant serpent warily.

Manda chuckled. " Do you not trust me?"

The Uchiha smiled darkly. " Like poison." He brought the toxin to his lips, drinking it all.

" NO!" Orochimaru cried, lunging forward. He was stopped when the summon wrapped itself protectively around the young man and hissed warningly. " I need him!" he shouted angrily.

Manda's golden eyes glimmered with malice and mirth. " Be still," he grinned. " You will not lose your vessel. Not today."

Hidden by the massive coiled scales, Sasuke was squirming on the ground, barely containing his cries of pain. His pale skin shone with slick sweat and it felt like every organ in his body was roasting under searing flames. He lurched when it felt like something moved within him, crawling and sliding down his bones. Ruby droplets fell to the grass and the dark haired nin realized he was crying blood. The Sharingan flared to life, the three tomoe spinning frantically around a pupil which flickered to a serpentine slit. As soon as Sasuke clutched his eyes, the pain abruptly stopped.

He hastily wiped at his face. ' _If Itachi saw me now..._'

' _Are you so concerned about what that man thinks?_' Manda asked, looking at him.

" No!" he spat. Sasuke suddenly felt something move by his heart slowly traveling up to his collarbone. Pain and rage abruptly filled his being and Sasuke fell to one knee grasping his neck where the Curse Seal flared angry red. " What-is this!" he choked.

Manda titled his head. " I seem to have forgotten about Orochimaru's mark." He moved closer to the boy's neck. " It seems she does not like his hold on you."

" She?" the Uchiha managed. " What have you done to me?" he choked out.

' _Protection, boy,_' the Serpent King explained. '_ Do not be ungrateful. This little conflict you are having with that old snake is more dangerous than you realize. You are being very foolish._'

Despite the affliction, Sasuke looked up into the great cunning eyes. ' _You don't think I can defeat him on my own?_' he mentally snapped.

' _I have no doubt that you can, but Orochimaru is old, slippery, and shrewd. A true snake._' Manda grew serious. '_ I do not think you are fully aware of what our species is capable of. That is why my daughter will protect you when the time comes._' The great snake uncoiled himself, glaring at the rest of the assembly. " If you're done wasting my time, Orochimaru, I am leaving."

The Sannin was livid. " Why are you doing this?" His voice whispered with rage.

The summon's golden eyes smirked. " Because you have chosen greed instead of respect." Manda glanced at Sasuke who rose, rubbing his shoulder. " Have fun." And with that the Serpent King dismissed himself with a blast of smoke.

Orochimaru stalked towards his pupil and angrily grabbed his arm. " What did he do to you?" he demanded.

'_ Caution..._'

The voice floated inside of his mind, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It was right, Manda was right. The time wasn't right yet to strike and he had to revert back to the controllable lackey. Most of all, he could not reveal Manda's trump card that now inhabited his body. " I don't know," he replied, faking weariness. " All I remember is pain."

The Sannin was not buying it. " Sasuke I will not ask again. If you don't want me to slit your throat here and now, you will tell me what that idiotic snake did!"

The whispers began again. ' _Greed for respect. Tell him a lie..._'

The Uchiha wasn't revelled as a genius for nothing. He kept his eyes lowered. " Punishment. The venom he gave me was a hallucinogen, it brought back certain memories." To emphasize his point, he caressed his curse mark again. " He told me if he had to come a second time because of my insolence, I would not survive the second drink."

Orochimaru's eyebrow rose. " He seemed awfully fond of you."

" He was laughing at me," Sasuke sneered. " My plan, everything. He told me I should never try to outwit an old snake."

The Sound leader smirked. " You were scheming against me? Perhaps I should call him back." The pale man made to redo the summon, but Sasuke clutched his arm.

" No," he hissed. " Please don't."

So, the Uchiha boy had learned his place. Orochimaru was more than pleased. And here he thought Manda was losing his touch. Although, he should make an example of the boy further. Insolence in front of the Akatsuki, his enemies, would _never_ be tolerated.

" Orochimaru," Sasori interjected. " We cannot stay out in the open like this. Take us to your lair _now_."

" Of course," he smiled. " How silly of me." He stopped when he noticed Itachi's gaze on his younger brother. The Sharingan watched the boy's every move and the mass murderer's eyes held a mild surprise and amusement. " Something wrong, Itachi?" he ventured.

The assassin glared and looked away.

Deidara shrieked as a small brown snake suddenly crawled up his arm and bit him. " What the HELL?" He flung the serpent off, which hissed miserably. The same thing happened to the rest of the Akatsuki members, only they did not react as loudly.

" What the fuck _was _that?" Kisame growled, rubbing the bite mark.

" Don't be alarmed," Orochimaru chided. " My pets were only relaying the co-ordinates to the lair. I wouldn't want anyone getting lost or accidently ending up somewhere they shouldn't." He smiled and made the hand signal, transporting in a puff of smoke. Kabuto and three of the Akatsuki members also disappeared.

Sasuke went to follow, but stopped as Itachi suddenly came before him. The younger Uchiha stiffened, ready to withdraw his sword. " What do you want?"

Nothing revealed what the killer was thinking, he only stood there, staring. " You are playing a very dangerous game, little brother."

" You have no idea," he sneered, glaring at the man. " Why don't you just run along with your little friends, _brother_."

Itachi's crimson eyes narrowed. " Your impertinence is most annoying. No wonder Orochimaru saw fit to humiliate you today."

Sasuke's own eyes bled into their furious color. " He did no such thing."

The lithe man's lips tightened. " You're right. You humiliate the family name gloriously on your own."

The younger Uchiha growled. " What did you say?"

The haunting eyes stared with boredom and contempt. " Losing your temper so soon? You're pathetic, letting him touch you like that."

" I wouldn't talk of family disgrace if I were you," Sasuke's voice was hollow. " Tell me brother, how many times did he sneak into your room at night?"

Without warning, Itachi's arm lashed out, deftly slicing Sasuke's throat clean with a hidden kunai. The body stumbled and then disappeared. Itachi sighed. " Picking up new tricks are we?"

" Who said anything about new?" The older Uchiha turned to see Sasuke standing behind him with one eyebrow raised. " You've been doing that one for years." The Sound ninja sighed as a serpent suddenly appeared by his feet, hissing with annoyance. He looked up with an icy stare. " Too bad. We're going to have to finish this some other time." He lifted two fingers and released his chakra, transporting himself to the set destination.

The raven looked up as he landed right next to his brother's partner, who flashed a grin of razor sharp teeth. " Hey Baby Uchiha," he joked, ruffling the blue black spikes. " Have fun reminiscing?"

Sasuke jerked his head away grumbling under his breath and turning away to fix his hair. " Don't call me that."

The shark man's smile widened. " What 'baby'?"

" Yes '_baby_'!"

" As I recall you referred to us as 'gang bangers'," Sasori commented from the side. " Isn't only fair we call you something as degrading?"

Sasuke flinched internally. He remembered that did he? His brother suddenly appeared, walking into the conversation unconcerned and scrutinizing his sibling's reaction. Sasuke bristled. He didn't have to put up with this! They made it seem like he was a joke, the little tag-a-long wanting to impress his awesome big brother's friends.

" Hn, it's not important."

" A snappy comeback as ever, little brother." The distain in Itachi's voice was loud and clear.

Kisame began to laugh." You know, watching this sibling rivalry between you two is really amusing."

Sasuke stopped. " _Rivalry!_" he shouted incredulously. " You think this is a stupid game?" He caught himself before he lost further control. This wasn't what he had been training for. He _had_ to remain emotionless, emotions revealed weakness and he could not afford that now. Not with Itachi and the Akatsuki so close. He had to grow up. He had to win.

" Aw are we sulking now, Un?" Deidara teased. When the younger Uchiha only responded with a cold stare, he sighed. " Where did you get that gang-banger term anyways?" he asked, curious.

Sasuke shrugged. " Someone I knew was always saying things like that. I supposed it grew on me."

" We talking about the Kyuubi kid?" Kisame asked, scratching his head.

" Perhaps."

" What a coincidence! 'Cuz we're here to-"

" Kisame!" Itachi snapped. Sasuke was surprised to see his brother react with severity. His blood red eyes flashed dangerously at the shark-like man who immediately shut up.

The damage was done, however. Sasuke's mind was already turning with a million questions and theories. If the Akatsuki weren't here to join with Orochimaru's war, what were they here for?

* * *

A/N: Ugh, freaking long chapter. I couldn't stop writing. Sorry about the update delay. I forgot to update before I went on vacation. OOPS! But it's here now.

Anyways, next chapter we find out what Sasuke's plan is and what exactly Manda did to him. We also follow up with Naruto and the gang.

See you guys next time!

P.S. REVIEW!!


	4. Compatibility

A/N: How many of you have started reading a pairing fic and its going along nicely and then BAM the second chapter they're having hard core sex??? See, I don't mind that with a one shot or a one shot that has BECOME a story, but an actual story that is beginning and then all of a sudden turns to smut just pisses me off.

In case you're wondering, this is just a comment to a number of PMs I've gotten asking if there's going to be graphic boy sex in my work.

The Answer: Oh my yes. But there's a little thing I like to call plot and all the XXX goodness will come (promise). The boys meet up in I think chapter 7 or 8 and THEN you bet there'll be sexual tension like Fudd and Bugs. Uh huh...NOW you see the meaning behind the whole "Wascally Wabbit" innuendo...

**Disclaimer: **I think Warner Brothers is going to sue me for that last comment. I'm sure no one watches Teletoon Retro anyways!!!! *cough*

**Warnings:** Graphic violence, torture, rape, coarse language, sexual situations, disturbing themes (the psychoanalytical aspects of the inner mind) and BAD HUMOR.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Compatibility"

" _Sasuke move your ass over!" an irritated whisper demanded. It was soon followed by a sharp jab to the ribs. _

_A lazy onyx eye opened to the dark comfort of the fatigue tent. The raven haired boy sighed and turned on his side, drawing closer to a wonderful heat._

_" No not this way!" Frantic hands tried to push his weight over. " You know, for such a girly boy, you sure do weigh a lot!"_

_Sasuke's leg twitched forward, connecting with a soft surface._

_" You asshole!" Naruto coughed, clutching his stomach. He chirped in surprise as his friend wrapped himself around his body, Sasuke's head resting on his beating chest._

_Sasuke smiled sleepily. This was nice. Despite the Uchiha's aversion to contact, the warmth of the clammy skin was comforting and he gave a relaxed sigh._

_' I am NOT a pillow, now move over!"_

_He frowned. That voice was getting annoying, however._

_Suddenly, there was a shift to his left. " Naruto! If you don't shut up, you'll go out for a second watch and Sakura can come in early."_

_" Kakashi-sensei, no! It's Sasuke's fault, he won't move over!"_

_" Deal with it," the Jounin groaned, lying back down._

_" Now look what you did!" Naruto whispered lowly, but the Uchiha could sense his friend's frustration._

_He sighed. Would he ever get any sleep? " Just go to bed, dobe..."_

_" I can't," Naruto stated as if explaining to a child. " You're hot and sticky and this is way interfering with my personal space! Get off!"_

_" Deal with it," Sasuke grumbled drawing closer to the delicious body heat._

_The blonde sighed, giving up._

* * *

_" Sasuke you're such a girl!" Naruto laughed, grinning wildly. The blond nuisance was suddenly punched._

_" If Sasuke doesn't want to come in then he doesn't have to come in!" Sakura informed airily._

_Said ninja was standing on the bank, fully clothed, while his two team mates splashed around in the cool water._

_" Oh come on, Sakura," Naruto grumbled, almost completely submerged. " He doesn't want to come in because his hair will get wet."_

_Ebony eyes glared into azure. " For your information, I don't want to go in the water because you just contaminated the entire river." Sasuke crossed his arms staring haughtily down at the other shinobi. " At least you'll be able to catch dinner, dobe. You've probably killed every fish within a ten mile kilometre radius."_

_" You stupid, arrogant prick! You just don't want Sakura to see how pathetically small your dick is and spread the bad news to all your little fan girls!"_

_The raven smirked. " Oh come on, Naruto, it can't be that bad. You're always staring at it."_

_" WHAT!?"_

* * *

_Crimson flooded into his eyes as Sasuke glared at the crowd around him. While his eyes held fury, theirs were cold with disgust and loathing. Vicious whispers reached the Uchiha's ears and his fists tightened with suppressed rage._

_" Why does he allow such a thing to follow him around like that?"_

_" If our Uchiha is led astray because of that monster, I swear I'll-"_

_" I think its sweet he's taking pity on it."_

_The raven glanced at Naruto, whose teeth were clenched and fists were quivering. " Naruto." The blond looked up and Sasuke's breath stopped at the turmoil of emotions swimming in the boy's eyes. Anger, frustration, pain, but most of all; loneliness. It scared the dark haired ninja. It was just like him, those years ago. He wanted to run from the memories Naruto's features were stirring, but instead he smiled. " I'm here for you, dobe."_

* * *

" Enough!" Sasuke gasped, sitting up in bed. He clutched his forehead, his brain flaming as if in boiling water. His bed sheets were damp with hot sweat and the shinobi peeled away the material, walking to the washroom. The harsh florescent lights stung his eyes and the raven hurriedly splashed cool water over his face. He glanced at the mirror and grimaced. His pale features were haggard and the blue-black spikes sprung out in different directions. He lifted a hand to straighten his hair and grunted when he felt a sharp twinge in the crook of his neck.

Rubbing the sore muscle, the Sound nin moved back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the rumpled mattress. He listened, and he heard the faint hiss in his mind, like the rubbing of scales. " I know you're there," he whispered harshly.

' _Of course I am,_' the voice stated as if miffed by the simplicity of Sasuke's statement.

The shinobi winced when he felt a piercing pain behind his eyes, but it quickly dissipated. " What are you doing?"

' _Oh nothing,_' the voice quipped. The tone and the snarky comments gave the missing nin the distinct impression his tenant was female. He sighed, bitterly. ' _Now what's the matter?_'

" I'm going mad, aren't I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

' _Don't be so melodramatic,_' it snapped. ' _I'm not a result of a chemical imbalance in your cerebral cortex!_'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " Then what are you?"

It was the mental intruder's time to sigh. '_ Did you not listen to a thing my sire said?_'

" Sire?" Sasuke frowned. He recalled the ceremony Manda performed. The venom, the pain, and the instant feeling of another presence. Did that mean...?

'_ If you're a human equivalent to "genius" then I am sorely disappointed in your species._'

Sasuke glowered, but his curiosity overpowered his pride. " You're-"

' _A serpent, correct. My sire implanted my body into yours._'

Sasuke remembered. _I am going to bestow a gift on this boy. I suggest you guard yourself from now on._ " How exactly are you a gift?" he asked.

The shinobi felt a flash of annoyance, his skin seemed to crawl and twist with movement. ' _Do not be so insolent!_'

" Forgive me," he murmured. If it was one thing he had learnt while dealing with these reptiles, it was that they carried a great pride and if insulted, could strike. A snake was harmless unless provoked. " I did not mean it as an offense." He felt the anger subside and the cool feel of scales brushed against his nerves. " So an entire snake is inside me? With respect, you must be very small."

'_ On the contrary. I am over thirty-five feet in length._'

" WHAT!?"

There was an immediate knock on the Uchiha's door and two Sound shinobi entered, their faces concerned. " Sasuke-sama, are you all right?" one asked.

" Fine," he glared.

" But we heard-"

Sharingan flickered in the minimal light. " I said I am fine," he repeated in a low voice.

The guards stiffened. " Yes sir." They quickly left, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be difficult. He couldn't very well talk to himself in front of others, and he had a feeling that his new acquaintance wouldn't wait to speak up until they were alone. This would be a problem.

' _Not really. You _can_ speak to me without words._'

The raven lay down on the mattress, crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. ' _Like this?_'

'_ Exactly._' Sasuke felt a tweak of pleasure. ' _You learn rather quickly, for a human._'

' _What were you saying about being thirty-five feet long? That's impossible!_'

' _No it isn't_,' the serpent replied waspishly. ' _Do you shinobi not transform your body into other shapes or forms, or even make them disappear entirely?_'

' _Well, yes_.'

' _And where does your body go when you are in this state?_'

Sasuke blinked. ' _I don't know_.'

' _Perhaps you're not as smart as I thought_.' Sasuke scowled as the voice became silent, as if thinking. ' But _then again, perhaps it is my manner of speech. Human vocal patterns are so guttural and primitive, so it's not entirely your fault you don't understand. My nest mates spoke of a great collection of books in Orochimaru's lair._'

The raven nodded. ' _His library. But I highly doubt he would keep anything important in such a place_.'

' _That old snake doesn't even know this text exists. He only concerns himself with revival techniques at the moment. One should never dismiss something because it seems unimportant. Even the insignificant can be powerful._'

" We'll have to wait until he's pre-occupied with the Akatsuki," Sasuke whispered, stretching.

' _No, we'll go now._'

The Uchiha scoffed. " Now?"

There was a hiss of annoyance. ' _Don't make me repeat myself, nestling!_'

Sasuke sat up, glancing at the door. He crouched onto the hardwood floor, moving forward and carefully avoiding the spots which creaked. He saw shadows flicker under the gap in the door. So the guards were still there. Normally at this hour they retired, too bad for them. With his right hand Sasuke made signal, concentrating his flow of chakra into his clenched left fist. He opened his palm and a bright emerald serpent crowned with a splash of red hissed a greeting and uncoiled itself, slithering to the ground. The snake slipped under the doorframe and out into the hallway. Sasuke listened as he heard soft grunts and then a crash as two bodies fell to the ground.

The little snake sidled back in, looking pleased and wrapping itself around the young man's outstretched hand. " You could have made a little less noise," he chided, smiling when the reptile glowered, puffing its throat.

' _How curious..._' the voice commented. ' _You did not summon that creature from our realm._'

" No," Sasuke replied. "I found her in a forest while I was training one day. I keep her in an internal environment until I'm ready to use them, much like kunai or throwing stars." He rubbed the serpent's head with his index finger. " She has highly potent venom, you can tell by her bright colors."

' _Please don't try to educate me on snake matters. Now get moving._'

Sasuke smirked and opened the door, stepping lightly into the hallway. Dragging the two dead ninja into his room, he shoved them up against the wall and relocked the door. The Uchiha left his feet bare to keep the noise level down to a minimum.

'_You're positive about this?_' he asked silently. '_Orochimaru is most likely still awake discussing plans with the Akatsuki._'

'_All the more reason for us to move quickly._' The voice paused, amused. '_Are you afraid of being caught?_'

* * *

Sasuke flickered through the corridors as a shadow, avoiding posted rooms and roaming shinobi. There was one incident, however, when a young serving girl rounded a corner and came smashing into Sasuke's waist, spilling her food tray onto the floor with a loud clang. The Uchiha grabbed her throat and slammed her small body onto the ground, Sharingan blazing.

"You little fool," he hissed, squeezing her windpipe.

"Please forgive me, Sasuke-sama," a monotone voice replied. "I was not aware of your presence."

The raven's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. The girl's face was void, her eyes blank and slack. He noticed a flicker of light and he looked closer to her body. He mentally sneered, there it was. Chakra threads. So, Sasori already had puppets in place, did he?

"It's fine. Leave _now_," he ordered, rising. Best not to let the puppet master know he was on to him.

He covertly glanced back at the girl who was picking up her scattered items, seemingly unconcerned about the event.

'_Could we try and not have any more accidents?_'

Sasuke scowled and moved on.

* * *

"I don't suppose you have a way of getting in here?" he asked, tracing the wards on the heavy set double doors. "I didn't exactly have time to get my key when you rushed me out of my room."

'_That'll do, nestling,_' the voice answered. '_And what did I tell you about using your mind speech?_' The missing nin crouched when he saw the dancing light of torches and muffled speech. A trio of Sound nin passed, talking nonchalantly about the day's events. He waited until they had moved on and pivoted to face the doors again. '_Place your palm on the door and DON'T move._'

Sasuke did as instructed and waited patiently. A tremor coursed through his arm and through his fingertips as soon as he touched the cool oak. He grimaced as pain flared along his limb as the carvings on the door glowed and the lock sprung with a heavy click.

'_How did you-_'

'_I'll explain in a moment. Hurry up._'

The Uchiha stole into the damp and musty room, manoeuvring around fallen books and dust covered scrolls littering the floor. He was drawn to a small bookshelf on the North side. There were a few scrolls, rotting parchments, and casings left.

'_That one on the far right._'

Sasuke knelt down and took the large bound book, his nose wrinkling as a cloud of dust engulfed his face. His long fingers traced an intricate symbol on the cracked leather cover. Two serpents entwined one of white gold, the other of drusy. Their heads rose in an aggressive nature and the Uchiha concluded the snakes were battling.

He felt a tongue flicker in the back of his mind as his index followed the long body of the black reptile. '_Nyissa._' The raven switched to the lighter of the pair. '_Sadi._'

"Who are they?" he whispered, slowly opening the brittle book.

'_My twin and I,_' the voice rasped. The ninja noticed a hint of regret in the statement.

"You're Nyissa." It wasn't a question. "Where is your brother?"

The presence in his mind seemed oddly smug. '_You're awfully clever for a human. I know I've mentioned it before. Sadi is imprisoned in another, although it seems he isn't entirely unhappy about the affair,_' she added, snidely. '_His host is a flawless shadow of his personality._'

Sasuke listened with growing apprehension. "Orochimaru."

'_Correct._'

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the text.

'_It's a ninjutsu. A sealing summon. No human has ever been successful in completing it._'

"Then how-"

'_Orochimaru broke certain rules,_' Nyissa replied, clearly irritated. '_And now his condition is entirely his fault._'

Sasuke was still confused, placing the book on the dirt and grabbing a blank scroll. He began scanning the text and transferring it onto the parchment.

'_My sibling and your master are slowly becoming one. Their minds have always been similar, but now their bodies will soon be following suit._'

A cold chill bit into Sasuke's spine and he stopped writing. "Will you and I...?" He did not mind the serpent as an animal at all. It was an effective killer, silent, patient, and clever. But to actually turn into one? He grimaced.

Nyissa chuckled. '_No. Like I said, the old snake broke certain rules. NO human can seal a summon, it is a gift._'

Onyx eyes narrowed. '_Manda has to bestow it._'

'_Correct._'

"I've known him for over three years," the dark haired shinobi argued, finishing his copying and placing the book back. He stood and walked over to the heavy set doors. Kneeling and pressing his palm to the ground, Sasuke felt for the tell-tale tremors of movement. Having felt none, he transported out of the room into the flickering hallway. "...I've never seen him go 'snake'."

'_Use your mind speech, boy! Do you wish to be caught?_'

Sasuke's eye twitched at the reprimand. He scanned the corridor and summoned another nondescript snake. It flicked a greeting and slid off ahead to scout for danger.

'_Did you honestly think that he took prey to satiate his need for immortality only? No, young one. Those bodies are also used as a sacrifice to Sadi to ebb his hunger. As long as Orochimaru continues to provide bodies for himself and my brother, he will not, as you so eloquently put: 'go snake'._'

Sasuke frowned. '_Do I want to know _how_ they're used as a sacrifice? He doesn't exactly eat them...does he?_'

'_No,_' she replied. '_The body is for Orochimaru...the soul is for my brother._'

'_Will I..._'

'_You will have to provide me with some form of nourishment, Sasuke._' That was the first time the great serpent had used his name and the Uchiha knew this was no game. '_Not the same way Orochimaru does it, but some form of energy, else I will begin to feed on yours. If you do not find another source of prey, I will feed on you until death._' The last part was spoken with heavy regret. '_I do not wish to do so, nestling. I feel as if you are of my own brood._'

"How sweet," he chuckled, but it was without humour. Sasuke paused leaning against the cool wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wanted to believe that things were moving too fast, but in reality, the crux was here while he had been content to idly train and plot. Now, new pieces were joining on the Shoji board and were effectively cornering his team.

Sasuke needed to anticipate, strategize, and execute before the game was played out. He needed to find the ultimate goal of each player. The raven sneered. Akatsuki wanted war, Orochimaru wanted immortality and power. Himself? Simply to destroy his brother, and after that? Maybe he'd crawl into a hole somewhere...

Well then, what common catalyst would ensure those goals? The Uchiha smirked, already knowing the answer. '_Naruto._' Or more specifically, the Kyuubi. He momentarily felt a twinge of jealousy. Everyone was once again after that useless blond idiot. His lip curled. Whatever, they were all after the demon, the boy himself was worthless. He hurriedly shut out any objecting thoughts that arose. Friendship, loyalty, _love_. All were pathetic concepts and Naruto was a fool for believing in them.

The Uchiha's mood considerably lightened when he realized he had the key to win this game. Naruto's blind need to bring him back and "save" him. The raven chuckled as Sharingan bled into his irises. He would play that moron's feelings, effectively controlling the Kyuubi as well. Sasuke lightly pushed himself off the wall, sauntering down the passageway, unfazed as Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the Akatsuki came around the corner.

"Sasuke-kun, you're up rather late," Orochimaru stated, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The young Uchiha shrugged. "Felt like going for a walk."

"So near to the laboratory and library?" Kabuto sneered.

The tomoe on Sasuke's Sharingan began to sluggishly spin. "Why? Would you like to visit the lab, Kabuto and we can play doctor again? We had such fun last time."

The silver haired medic's sneer did not lessen and his fist clenched, but true to his character, he remained level headed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, we're all just a little tired from the extensive meeting earlier, which you weren't invited to. Forgive my rudeness."

'_Be careful of this one, he is as sharp as a viper's fang._'

'_You're telling me? You haven't had to deal with him the last three years._'

"Trying to bait me into saying I was somewhere I shouldn't have been?" Sasuke shook his head. "Really, Kabuto I don't need my bloodline limit to see what you're planning. Give it a rest."

"Enough both of you," Orochimaru sighed. "I'll deal with you in the morning, Sasuke. Do not think for one second that this is over."

He watched as the Sannin and his lackey left down one of the twisting passages and groaned internally as the four Akatsuki members remained. It was late, and he didn't need this.

Deidara was the first to act. "Well aren't you going to show us to our rooms, un?"

"I'm not your maid, you can find them yourselves."

The blond suddenly burst out laughing. "Sasuke in a maid's outfit, now that's a picture, un!"

Kisame grinned, flashing his razor teeth, but Itachi and Sasori remained emotionless. Sasuke mirrored the latter two. He was not going to show weakness in front of his enemies again. Even if he wanted to fry that stupid giggling lunatic with his Chidori.

"Have a good evening."

"A word, Sasuke?"

The cold voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned, carefully regarding his brother. The other three assassins took the hint and departed, each going to his separate room. The younger Uchiha was on edge. He glanced at his older brother with crimson eyes. Normally Itachi would have thrown him up against a wall if he wanted to talk. Was he finally regarding Sasuke as an equal? Not likely.

Sasuke frowned when he realized he was without weaponry thanks to his decision to go stealth, but none the less he was prepared. His stance was rigid and he regarded the murderer coldly.

"Enough, I'm not here to fight you, yet." Itachi gazed at his sibling, the Sharingan harsh and penetrating. "I would like to know how you mastered genjutsu so efficiently, little brother."

Sasuke didn't need the feeling of Nyissa coiling within him to realize he was treading on dangerous ground and that his next words would be crucial. "You think you're the only one with the technique? Orochimaru has been instructing me in it for three years now."

"Really?"

Ok, that didn't work. "I've been reading up on techniques behind Orochimaru's back," he confessed coolly. "That's what I was doing tonight."

"Hm, and I suppose Orochimaru has an extensive collection on the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

Sasuke flinched internally. '_Shit_.' Well, that was one less card he had in his hand. Sasuke's blood red eyes hardened. "I found out your little secret, Itachi. You think you can continue to use me as a pawn? Think again, _brother_. This game is almost played out and you have no idea what I am capable of."

Itachi smiling was never a good thing and Sasuke felt a familiar chill race up his spine. The elder Uchiha was right in front of him in a flash, but the younger had anticipated this and crackling lightning separated the two by a mere foot. The Akatsuki member simply stood, watching his sibling with that well placed mask.

"You think you have this entire scheme figured out, don't you, little brother? Mark me, before the end; you will be bloodied and screaming for your life." Itachi moved past Sasuke, the shadows seeming to drink the murderer in. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

A/N: So that's my take on the whole snake...summon...internal...thing. SPOILER: When I read the part where Orochimaru transforms into his true form I knew I wanted to incorporate that into my story (: And since he was a white snake, figured Sasuke should have the opposite. END OF SPOILER.

OH and if anyone can guess where the names for the two snakes came from, you get an e-cookie! :D

Sigh...YES Sasuke is going to be a prick in this series because, honestly, isn't he one in Shippuden?? Meh, Naruto's charm wins over ALL, that means you too Sasuke.

So I'm happy to have my computer back and can continue writing. I was SO itching to get a new chapter out. Well, let me hear some feedback people!!!


End file.
